inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Yagami Reina
Em Inazuma Eleven Ares Sem Tenbin Ela é um meio-campista Para Eisei Gakuen . Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Uma princesa guerreira gelada que nunca sentiu nada que se aproximasse de uma emoção."'' Aparência Reina tem olhos azuis e cabelos azuis com duas mechas brancas nos lados da cabeça, semelhantes a Sumeragi Maki . Ela é muito bonita e tem um rosto severo, marcando sua idade, provavelmente significando que ela pode ser uma das crianças mais velhas do orfanato. Sua roupa normal em sua infância é uma camisa de manga longa rosa com leggings rosa e é encimado por um vestido rosa. Em algumas obras oficiais de Inazuma Eleven, sua roupa casual é mostrada como um vestido branco, quase chegando aos joelhos, com um cardigã cinza, marrom e quase branco no topo. Ela também usa jeans escuros por baixo e botas pretas marrom-castanhas na altura do joelho. Personalidade Reina é alguém que fará de tudo para alcançar os objetivos de alguém que ama, chegando até mesmo a ferir-se permanentemente liberando o limitador para que ela possa ganhar o jogo contra Raimon por seu " pai ". Quando o pai dela caiu em si e percebeu que o projeto Aliea era um erro, Ulvida, que achava que ele queria dizer que orientar todos era um erro, ela enlouqueceu ficou tão brava com o pensamento de que ele os estava abandonando depois de todos os sacrifícios que fizeram. ele que ela chutou uma bola para ele com toda a sua força (limitador liberado); provavelmente significando que ela não gosta de ser esquecida ou um erro total devido a ela ser órfã. Ela também está cuidando de Hiroto , Midorikawa e Fumiko . Enredo Temporada 2 Ela foi mostrada pela primeira vez no episódio 44, durante a estreia do The Genesis ao lado de Gran . Eles foram então vistos lutando contra Raimon . Mais tarde, ela responde a uma das perguntas de seu companheiro de equipe sobre se estava tudo bem para jogar contra Raimon sem 'sua' permissão, ela respondeu "Bem, se Gran quer ..." Perto do final da segunda temporada, onde Raimon teve seu segundo e final jogo contra o Gênesis, ela assume o papel de seu capitão, após Hiroto discordar para liberar o limitador. Reina mais tarde tenta ferir seu pai depois de entender mal a afirmação de seu pai de que "o Projeto Gênesis foi um erro", pensando que ele quis dizer que criar o orfanato e dar-lhes um lar foi um erro. Sessão 3 Na terceira temporada, é mostrado no flashback de Midorikawa que ela está curtindo seu próprio futebol com os outros em Ohisama En . ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Ela apareceu durante a reunião com Hiroto, Tatsuya e Saginuma antes de partirem para a Rússia para o torneio da FFI . A equipe se reuniu para dar as boas-vindas aos seus companheiros de equipe com todo o respeito e elogiá-los pelo que eles já alcançaram. Aparência do jogo Avatar de Wii Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' Ela pode ser recrutada ao derrotar seu time. Depois de recrutá-la na máquina de escoteiros, ela aparece na floresta do Monte Fuji. Ela estará no nível 20. ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! Ela é apenas recrutável pelo Super-Linking . Na versão européia, ela pode ser encontrada na área brasileira com máquina de cápsula de cor azul. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Para recrutar Ulvida, Dragonlink tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : O mais forte do universo (宇宙 最強 の 自信, lançado aleatoriamente de Raimon Aliea Rengou , O Gênesis e o Caos ) *'Jogador' : Kii Fumiko *'Jogador' : Nemuro Kimiyuki *'Item' : Cosmo Misanga (Kosomi Sanga) Depois disso, ela pode ser escolhida para uma quantidade de 3240 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar o Ulvida, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Aliea Soap (Aliyah Soap, aleatoriamente abandonado do Chaos na rota de taisen de Fuyukai ) *'Foto' : Blanco (O tópico do balanço, feito nos balanços sob a mansão Kogarashi ) *'Jogador' : Chill Out (mestre da comunidade no museu do futebol) Depois disso, ela pode ser scouted por uma quantia de 2600 pontos de Kizuna. Esteja ciente, a fim de recrutá-la, pelo menos três jogadores têm que ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para fazer dela uma opção scoutable. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Na versão Supernova do jogo, Ulvida pode ser recrutada selecionando-a como um dos jogadores que se juntará ao Earth Eleven durante o Grand Celesta Galaxy . Caso contrário, a fim de recrutar Ulvida, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Sabonete Aliea (Sabonete Aliyah, retirado aleatoriamente do Gênesis na rota do direito de Fuyukai Suguru ) *'Foto' : Slide infantil (Imagem do slide , tirada no slide localizado abaixo da mansão Kogarashi ) *'Tópico' : Quebra-cabeças Difíceis (O tópico de quebra-cabeças difíceis, obtido no segundo prédio de Raimon ) *'Tópico' : Mal Mechanism (Bad topic, adquirido em Inazuma Town ) Depois disso, ela pode ser explorada. Esteja ciente, a fim de recrutá-la, pelo menos dez jogadores devem ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para fazer dela uma opção escutável. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 158 *'TP': 97 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 78 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 27 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 112 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 55 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 17 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 169 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 93 (113) *'Technique': 98 *'Block': 84 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 58 *'Lucky': 94 *'Freedom': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 159 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 156 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 78 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 129 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 128 (158) *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 100 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime only= * Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (GRA de rota Fa Only) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea A' *'Kami para Uchuu' *'NOVA GÊNESE' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Aliea A' *'Gaia' *'Kami para Uchuu' *'Aliea Real' *'Takabis' *'Os Mids' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kami para Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hermit aqua' *'Congelamento frio N' *'Congelamento frio R' *'Kira Related' *'Irmãs da Estrela' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Irmãs da Estrela' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Galeria Bellatrix 3.png|Young Ulvida talking to her 'father' with Hiroto. Ulvida-5.jpg|Ulvida was frustrated when her 'father' said that the The Genesis Project was a mistake. Yagami Reina 'Ulvida' 2.jpg|Yagami in casual clothes. Yagami in Flashback.png|Yagami in Midorikawa's flashback. EL03-14.png|Yagami Reina's Eleven License. Ulvida in the TCG.png|Ulvida in the TCG. IG-08-041.PNG|IG-08-041. EP-03-034.png|EP-03-034. EP-05-042.png|EP-05-042. Young Hiroto and Yagami Reina character design.jpg|Young Hiroto and Reina's character design. Trivialidades *De acordo com sua onze licença, ela é conhecida como a "bela lua azul" (blue し き ブ ル ル ー ー ー ン). *As duas bandas em seu braço direito representam seu lugar como vice-capitão do The Genesis. *Em latim, "Belatriz" significa guerreiro , um trocadilho com sua descrição no jogo. Navegação De: Isabelle Truques : Isabelle Truque : Isabelle Truque vi: Yagami Reina